Game Night
by LuckyDetective
Summary: Billy and Teddy plan a movie night together at the Young Avengers HQ while Tommy and Eli hope to also use the recreational room as well. Tommy and Kate isn't too worry about it, as they figure they just need to be patient. Almost everyone is in this expect for Cassie Lang and Vision


**Game Night**

by Lucky Detective

Disclaimer: Marvel owes them. OOC possibly as I'm not too sure of their personalities.

"The city is safe, no super villains, no super heroes hell bent on waging another war with each other, and no unhappy Hulk tearing down the streets of Manhattan, Tonight is the perfect game night." Tony Stark and Luke Cage challenged Tommy and Eli of the Young Avengers to a friendly game of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom.

"Give us 10 minutes Stark" Tommy Shepherd informed Tony on the phone. After Tommy ended the call, Eli looked at Tommy questionably.

"You do know that earlier Teddy and Billy had already called for the recreational room and watching Star Trek together." Eli pointed it out. "That movie is not going to be over in 10 minutes."

"Is cool, just gotta wait that's all" Tommy reassured Eli. "Trust me"

"I never thought I would hear the word wait from you" Eli raised an eyebrow at the speedster. Tommy smirked.

"I never wait, gotta go, be right back with the food." And before Eli demanded he takes his money to help pay for the food, Tommy speeds off.

"Is okay, is on me" Kate informed Eli.

"And trust me just watch and wait" Eli gave Kate the same questionable look he gave Tommy earlier.

"Seriously all we have to do is wait" Kate said.

The two peeked over to see Teddy and Billy were snuggling on the couch while watching Star Trek.

"Kirk is hot" Billy said while Kirk was talking to Uhura at the bar. "Much hotter than William Shartner's one"

"What?" Teddy asked as his attention was no longer on the Star trek movie.

"I'm just saying Kirk is hot in this remake, well they're all hot. But Kirk is the hottest one" Billy smiled. "I always had a thing for blonds" Teddy laughed as Billy winked at him.

"I guess I better buy myself a star fleet uniform then"

"Or I could Iwantustowearstarfleetunifor m" Both Billy and Teddy's clothes was engulfed by a blue light. As the blue light faded, their clothes changed into Star fleet uniforms.

Teddy smirked looking at his new spiffy uniform and realized he was wearing Kirk's uniform and Billy was in Spock's. Teddy should have guess Billy was a Kirk x Spock shipper.

"So you want me to order you around?" Teddy asked. Billy smirked and then proceed to pushed Teddy down on the couch.

"Correction I'm the captain." Billy corrected Teddy. "And I order you to make out with me" Billy lower himself down to kiss Teddy. Teddy responded by wrapping his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Sweet the Romeos are busy making out" Tommy suddenly appeared from behind Kate and Eli. Tommy shoved the stacks of pizza and soda on the table. Then Tommy quickly shoved the couch where the Romeos were away from the TV to a corner and replace it with beanbag chairs.

"Is been like forever since I got my chance to exact revenge on Iron man for beating me". The xbox turned on, and both Tommy and Eli grabbed

a controller, a ear piece and sat down on the beanbag chairs

"Ready for another round of humiliating defeat boys?" Tony Stark challenged them.

"Stark you're going to regret those words" Eli chose the Hulk while Tommy chose Deadpool.

"We'll see about that!" Luke Cage roared at them. Kate helped herself to a slice of pizza and sat down near Eli.

Hours later Billy and Teddy suddenly realized they weren't alone anymore and stared at the gamers.

"Did you just take over the room again?" Billy dryly asked Tommy.

"Go back making out with Kirk" Tommy said without taking his eyes off the screen. Billy sighed and went back to making out with Teddy.

Bonus ending

"So how did you and Kate know that Billy and Teddy were going to make out like that?" Eli asked Tommy. The two of them continued to maintained their winning streak while Stark and Cage screamed death threats at them over the ear piece.

"Kate accidentally walked in on them but noticed they were so into each other, they didn't notice her. So me and Kate played on the Xbox while Teddy and Billy were busy tonguing each other." Tommy managed to gather all the right evidence as Phoenix Wright and destroy Stark's She-Hulk.

"So...you guys were just hanging out?" Eli asked cautiously and that earn him a smirk.

"If that's what you want to call it"

Meanwhile, Billy, Teddy, and Kate were eating pizza together and watched Eli telling Stark he was going to play against Tommy. The two started a whole new round as they started to beat each other up but it looks like Tommy was winning much to Eli's frustration.

"Are they ever going to take a break?" Teddy asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Nope" Kate responded after downing another soda bottle. "When I played against Tommy, all he did was beat me and finally I had to end it because I had fencing the next day"

"I remember that day" Billy took the last slice. "Weren't you on a date with Tommy?"

"It wasn't date, we just hanging out" Kate corrected Billy and snagged some cheese off Billy's slice.

"Riiiight" Billy rolled his eyes.


End file.
